Rosie's Scrapbook
by SandySunday
Summary: Rose's exam for Muggle Studies is to embrace a muggle hobby. She chooses to create a scrapbook of all of her  seeming  thousands of relatvies.
1. Preface

At the beginning of spring term, Professor Collins, our Muggle Studies professor, told us that we would be doing something rather unusual for our final examination this year. She told us that we were to discover and take up a muggle hobby, and demonstrate a proficiency in it by the end of term. We all decided that she must be off her rocker.

I looked in the "Hobbies" section of Melinda Meshing's _Magical Guide to Mixing with Muggles_, and found:

**Scrapbooking** - a method for preserving personal and family history in the form of a book

I figured that this would be as good as anything. Merlin knows that I have enough family members...


	2. Me

**Author's Note: This is my first time posting something written in the first person. I admit, this is my weak point. But practice makes perfect, right?**

**Anyway...This story doesn't really have much of a plot, thus it isn't really a story (but that doesn't really matter). My point - this is really just a series of character skethes that I've done at three in the morning... Enjoy! **

**And yes, all characters, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them to play!**

* * *

I am Rose Elizabeth Weasley. I was born on June 22 in Caldicot, Wales. I have a cat named Susan, and a little brother, Hugo. And yes, my parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger Weasley. Please don't ask me what it's like being their daughter, because I don't know anything different. The end.

Ten things about me:

1. My first name was decided after I was born. Apparently, the first time my dad held me, he said something along the lines of "She's beautiful, like a little rose."...And the rest is history.

2. My middle name is Elizabeth, because that is my mum's mum's name.

3. My baby brother has been taller than me since he was 12

4. My wand is 10 1/2", willow wood, with a unicorn tail core

5. I detest Potions. I am good at Charms, and I love Ancient Runes, although I'm not that good at it.

6. I LOVE Quidditch. I've played chaser on the Gryffindor team since halfway through my first year...It's a long story.

7. My mum's mum started teaching me French when I was six; I was fairly fluent by the time I was eight. No one knew about it until I overheard Tante Fleur and accidentally told Vic something I wasn't supposed to. Oops.

8. I am in love with the wizards of Muggle literature: William Shakespeare and Jane Austen.

9. I like roses, but not red ones.

10. I can see thestrals.


	3. Hugo

**So...I leave for school in exactly one month. So between now and then, I have rather a lot of time to write. Yay! Unfortunately, I have some major writer's block at the moment. Any suggestions? **

**Thank you all so much for reading this! Reviews make me smile! :-) **

* * *

Hugo.

My brother, Hugo Arthur Weasley, is absurdly tall. He was born on August 28, and is exactly **2 years, 2 months, and 6 days** younger than me.

And almost a foot taller.

After he was born, it took about four months for me to get used to him. I had been the center of attention my entire life, and thought that nobody liked me anymore. I've learned differently since then. We fight. A lot. But I love my baby brother.

Hugo has always loved animals. His only "real" pet is his owl, Rowena. But he's always had an assortment of pets in the garden. Some people think that he spends all his time with them because he's quiet and shy, but I know better: get him started talking, and he won't shut up.

A day hardly ever goes by without us arguing about something or another. But I don't know what I'd do without him. That's probably why I'm so protective – I can't let anything happen to him!


	4. The Potters

The Potters.

My life would be completely different without the Potters. Almost every major memory of mine includes them. I can only think of two Christmases EVER that they weren't a part of.

But it makes sense, really. Mrs. Ginny Potter is my dad's sister and my mum's best friend. I know her as Aunt Gin. She's always been like a second mother to me.

Mr. Harry Potter (yes, _that _Harry Potter) was really close to my parents while they were in school – you might have heard some stories about them during the war.

The Potter children have grown up with Hugo and me; we spend about as much time at the Potters' as I do at my own home. I'd say that we're like a family, but then again, we are!


	5. James

**Hey all! Anywho...as I said earlier, this is the first major thing that I have published in first person POV. It is _also_ the first multi-chapter piece that I've posted...So...Feedback? **

**

* * *

**

James.

James Sirius Potter is the oldest of the Potter kids. He is a year ahead of me in school; but we, along with his best friend, Seamus, are an inseparable trio, often referred to as "partners-in-crime."

James is an amazing Quidditch player – he plays Keeper on the Gryffindor house team. I think that he loves it more than anything. We all expected him to go out for a professional Quidditch team, but were surprised when he announced that he was taking a desk job at the Ministry with the Department of Magical Games and Sports after he graduates.

Quidditch is definitely one of James' favorite things in the world. Except for, maybe, girls. He has a rather formidable reputation as a 'ladies man' – He's dated _almost_ every girl in his year, and about half the girls in mine. My roommates all think that he's just "gorgeous," but the very thought repulses me.

According to Uncle Harry, James would make his namesakes proud. He's brave, charming, popular, athletic, everything. I honestly can't begin to imagine having TWO of him around!


	6. Al

Al.

Albus "Al" Severus Potter was an amazing individual. He was brilliant, kind, and unbelievably perceptive. He kept to himself most of the time, but we still had an incredibly close relationship. He seemed to be able to sense things about me, and I could read him well. We had some sort of mental connection, it seemed.

We were supposed to be born about a week apart, but Al was born four months early. He barely survived. However, from the moment I was born we were connected. We've always been polar opposites, but if anything, that's just brought us closer. In fact, when we were five, he tried to run away from home. After that, he promised me that he would never leave me. So the next time he tried to run away, I went, too...we kept that going, trying to run away together, every Thursday all summer.

Al was murdered by Dark Wizards when he was 17 and I was 16. It was the single worst thing I have ever experienced.

I don't remember much about it, but I do remember that the moment I heard that he had wouldn't be coming back: I Apparated to Shell Cottage without thinking. Technically I could have been issued a citation because I was underage, but, thankfully, the Ministry overlooked it due to 'extenuating circumstances.' I remember standing on the cliff screaming at the waves. Apparently Uncle Bill tried to bring me inside, but I wouldn't come; so he let me yell until I had yelled myself out. And then he sat down next to me, in the rain, and we didn't say anything for almost an hour. I was devastated. What was I to do without my other half?

Al is still with me. He comforts me; I can sense him being here. He'll never leave me, just like he promised all those years ago.


	7. Lily

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! They make me smile! :D **

* * *

Lily.

Lily Luna Potter is the sister I never had: we've grown up closer than most of the sisters I know.

Lily is...a flirt. She's quite coquette-ish, but it isn't intentional on her pert. Boys just seem drawn to her, but she could really care less. Go figure.  
The only boy that she has ever really been interested in is Scorpius Malfoy. Let's just say that _that_ went over really well. Not.

Growing up in the same house as James, Lils had to be pretty tough. I guess she got used to all the noise, too. She absolutely _loves_ people; she's incredibly social. Nonetheless, loud, crazy Lily and I always enjoy our "quiet chats," which usually just end up in fits of giggling. When we spend holidays with our grandparents, we stay up all night talking about anything, everything, and nothing.


	8. Fred and Roxy

Fred and Roxy.

My uncle Fred was Uncle George's twin. He died during the Battle of Hogwarts, so George decided to name his first-born-son after him. Little did he know, that this would make Fred II just a _tiny bit_ insecure, because, well, every time family members see him, they think of Fred I.

Regardless, Fred is the family clown. Appropriate, because so was his namesake. Sometimes my dad jokes that Fred II must be channeling Fred I's spirit. At school, Fred's trouble making was legendary.

As crazy as he is, he's studying to be a healer. He says that he wants to leave the world better than he got it, and that the world is a better place when people laugh. You can't argue with that.

The first thing you learn when you meet Roxy is: NEVER call her Roxanne. You may not live to tell the tale. In her opinion, 'Roxanne' is a name for a fluffy, delicate, damsel-in-distress; in other words: not her. Just play it safe and call her Roxy.

Roxy is both a lover and a fighter. She's amazingly fast to stand up for what she believes in.

She may just be the fiercest Weasley of our generation. Tick her off, and she'll hex you into oblivion. But if you stay on her good side, she's one of the sweetest people you could possibly ever find.


	9. Molly and Lucy

Molly and Lucy

Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey keep to themselves for the most part. They come to family gatherings, but they don't go out of their way to visit very often. Similarly, their daughters, Molly and Lucy, are both very quiet, very private girls.

Of all my cousins, I know the least about Molly and Luce, because I don't seem them all that much. However, one thing that almost everyone notices, is that they look almost identical; it's almost frightening. They aren't twins; in fact, they're three years apart in age. But from appearances, they could almost be the same person.

Their personalities are a little different though. Molly is incredibly quiet and shy. She'd much rather sit and watch and listen than actually participate. My first memory of Molly actually seeming to enjoy our presence - to laugh and smile and everything - was when I was about seven...Lucy, on the other hand, is different. She's very intriquing, if you ask me. Lucy is...Lucy. She's quiet, and shy, and a bit mysterious. Why? Who knows...? I've always wanted to find out.

Molly got married last summer. Her husband, Jacob Cooper, is a muggle. He's really nice, but he's a little wary of magic; you can't really blame him though - his first experience with te magical world was when he met the family (_the entire family_) at the Burrow one Christmas. Nonetheless, he has a magic of his own: he's brought Molly out of her shell! Before they met, Molly always seemed stuck up and aloof, but I have never seen her look as happy or laugh as much as I have since they've been together.


	10. Charlie

Charlie.

I know that I'm not supposed to pick favorites, but Uncle Charlie is my favorite uncle. He was the first person who really saw how much I love flying. (Actually, he was the first person to take me on a broomstick – I was three, and still recovering from new-sibling-itis. Needless to say, my mother freaked out.) I think that I'm his favorite niece.

He's also the only uncle that I don't have to _call_ 'Uncle So-and-so.' He says that 'Uncle' makes him feel like I have to treat him like an adult, and evidently, he doesn't like that.

Charlie works – abroad mostly – with dragons, which fascinates me immensely. Also, he's never gotten married, even though Nana Weasley's been pestering him about it constantly for as long as I can remember. He jokes that after a day with dragons, a wife would be boring. At least – I _think_ he's joking when he says that. You can never quite tell with him, though.


	11. Louis

**Thank you all SOOOOOO much for the reviews. They really make my day! **

**Also, a lot of people have been asking why Al died. I hated to do it, really, but it works its way into another one of my stories, which (if I ever get it to a point that I'm happy with) I will put up here as well... **

**Thanks again to everyone who's reading! :-) **

* * *

Louis.

Louis is the youngest of Uncle Bill and Tante Fleur's children. His middle name, Guillaume, is the French version of his dad's first name. When I was little, I thought it was the most amazing name in the world. I remember that there was a time when I was about four that I wanted to change my name to Guillaume. But then he told me that it was a boy's name, and so I couldn't have it. I didn't like that too much.

Louis plays professional Quidditch, too. He's left chaser for the Pride of Portee. I've told him that he should try out for a national team. He's good enough that he could make it. But he doesn't think so.

That's one thing about Louis: he's always underestimating himself and putting himself down. I, personally, think that it's because he's always been somewhat overshadowed by his sisters. But that's just my opinion.


	12. Dominique

Dominique.

Dominique Mirielle Weasley is such an unusual person:

-She loves muggle romance novels...and heavy metal music.

She reads those books like they were candy, so you'd expect her to be equally as sweet-minded and romantic and mishy. But no; Not at all. Don't cross her.

-She isn't a picky eater by any means; she'll eat almost anything...but she absolutely _abhors_ chocolate.

Dom rivals some of the boys in our family for how much food she can put away. The only thing I've ever seen her turn away is chocolate. She refuses to eat it, and says that all things chocolate are revolting, which I can't understand at all.

-She's incredibly sweet tempered...unless you make her mad.

Okay, so maybe that isn't all that unusual. Especially in this family. But you get my point.

In short, my cousin is a paradox. But maybe that's why everyone seems to hang around her so much. Maybe they're just trying to figure her out, too!

Or perhaps its because she's a natural born charmer. And not in the magical sense. She can literally get out of any situation by charming people. It can be really irritating at times. When we were little, she would never get in trouble for _anything_. Her sister might have inherited the Veela looks, but Dom has definitely got the Veela charm.


	13. Victoire

Victoire.

Victoire Gabrielle Weasley is perfect. Growing up, I wanted to be just like her. She's smart. She's beautiful. She's funny, passionate, everything. She's even a bit rebelliou. When we were little, most of us girls all wanted to be like her, because she was the oldest. We would follow her around like puppies and try to do everything she did. Looking back on it, she was unbelievably tolerant of all of us.

I remember that I always wanted to have her gorgeously straight, silky, blonde hair – I wanted to be different from all the other Weasleys, too; I was tired of having a red bush growing out of my head.

Anyone who sees her could imagine her on the cover of a magazine, or walking down a fashion runway. But actually, 'Toire works in Magical Defense. Essentially, she's an auror, but it's a little less intense - she doesn't actually go on raids and stuff, but she does almost everything else.

Actually, she's Victoire Lupin, now. She married Teddy a few years ago, right after my third year. Uncle Bill wasn't too happy about her getting married so young, but they did anyway. When I was 15, she and Teddy had a son that they named Remus John. But most people just call him Johnny.


	14. Teddy

**This is probably the last chapter for a few days. Originally, I had just planned to do Rose's relatives, but I'm considering doing more (close friends, etc.)... However, I'm moving in less than three weeks, so I won't have much time to write for a while.  
Again, thanks for the reviews! They encourage me to write! **

* * *

Teddy.

Teddy Lupin isn't actually related to me, but he is definitely family. Teddy's parents died during the Second War, so he has always lived with his grandmother. But since Uncle Harry is his godfather, he spends a lot of time with us, too.

Teddy is a metamorphmagus. He can make himself look like anything. Most of the time, his hair is turquoise blue, but he changes it a lot. When he gets embarrassed, excited, or angry, it changes color without him even noticing!

Teddy is seven years older than me, so we were never at school together, but we're still good friends. He is the only person in my family who can make impartial decisions (and usually they aren't _that_ impartial...), so he's the one who usually decides what color something should be, or who should do what, and things like that.

Also, Teddy's an auror, which is one of the most awesome jobs there is!

I think that most of us kids have grown up idolizing Teddy somewhat. He's older than all of us, so we've always watched him do things that we weren't allowed to do yet, and wished that we were him. He takes it pretty well, all in all, though. He's kind of a combination of everyone's big brother, best friend, and protector.


	15. A Note to Professor Collins

Professor Collins,

The rest of my scrapbook will be filled with people who aren't technically related to me, but they are definitely very important in my life. They include family friends, close friends, and people who are just simply a big part of my life.

-Rose


	16. The Longbottoms

**I woke up feeling like crap this morning, and since I didn't want to do anything, I decided to write, so that I could at least accomplish _something_ today. So on that note, this may not be one of my best pieces, but...yeah.**

**As always, reviews make my day! **

* * *

I have known the Longbottoms forever. When I was born, Neville was named as my godfather. He was good friends with my parents while they were in school, and his wife, Hannah was in their year, too. My family spends a lot of time with them, especially during the summer. Apparently, I was the flowergirl at their wedding, but I was only four, so I don't really remember it.

Neville, or as I have to call him at school, Professor Longbottom, teaches Herbology at Hogwarts (that's probably one of the only reasons that I stuck with Herbology as long as I did), and Hannah owns the Leaky Cauldron in London.

Originally, they lived in a flat above the pub, but Neville wanted a greenhouse for his plants, and once they had children, they needed more space. They have a beautiful house just outside of Diagon Alley. It has an incredible greenhouse and a really pretty garden. Sometimes I really wish that I lived there.

Hannah and Neville have three daughters: Alice, Amelia, and Anneleis. Alice will start at Hogwarts next year, Amie is eight, and Anneleis is only four. All three of them have radically different personalities: Alice is a trouble maker, Amie is shy and quiet, and Anneleis is...precocious. I love all of them.


	17. The Krums

The Krums.

Viktor Krum and my mum dated for a few months while she was in school, and (much to my dad's displeasure) have maintained a close friendship ever since. For as long as I can remember, either they have visited us, or we have gone to them for a week each summer.

Viktor and his wife, Yuliya, have three children: Lidiya and Alexei, who are older than me, and Viktoria, who is just a little younger. Honestly, I'm not overly fond of any of them. The girls both are both really stuck up, and act like I'm beneath their notice.

And then there's Alexei...When we were little, our parents used to joke that we'd grow up and get married. For Alexei, the idea stuck. And now, apparently, he feels like he has some claim on me. His reaction when he found out that I was going out with Seamus was...not good. If I hadn't gotten James involved, I'm pretty sure that Alexei would have cursed him.

Anyway. I'm including the Krums in this, because they have definitely been a big part of my life. And even though their kids are pretty obnoxious, Viktor and Yuliya are usually pretty nice.


	18. The Scamanders

**Hey all... Life has been really hectic for the past few days. On a scale of 1-10, I can confidently say that my stress level is an 11.5. So...I'm escaping into the HP-verse for a bit. **

**If anyone feels like making my day, review! Even if you just say that you read it, hate it, need to feed your cat, whatever, it makes me feel good! Thanks so much for sticking with me! **

* * *

The Scamanders.

Luna Lovegood-Scamander was in my Aunt Ginny's year at school. My cousin, Lily, is actually named after her.

Luna and Rolf are both magi-zoologists. Their sons, Lorcan and Lysander, are twins. Technically speaking, they should be in my year at Hogwarts but, since they travel so much with their parents doing research, they're home-schooled.

I really love the Scamanders. They're so crazy! "Aunt" Luna and "Uncle" Rolf research all sorts of animals that I'm not entirely sure exist. Currently, they're studying the mating rituals of the Spiral-Horned Snorkack. What exactly is a Spiral-Horned Snorkack?

Lorcan and Lysander are just as entertaining. Well, with one exception: in the past year or so, Lorcan has taken to following my around like a puppy. According to Lysander, he's "had it bad for [me] since we were thirteen." I, personally, find that hard to believe. I mean, that would be like...like...me liking James, or something. Just wrong.

Anyway, I'm still trying to find out about this Spiral-Horned Snorkack thing. If you know anything about them, let me know...


	19. Sarah Lawrence

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I've had some severe writer's blockage. I'm not entirely sure that it's going away yet, but I'm going to go insane soon if I don't write. So...yeah...Bear with me. Suggestions? Please comment! **

**Special thanks to all of you who have stuck with me through this! **

* * *

Sarah Lawrence Conquest is my very best non-family friend in the world.

She is muggle born, but her family is a bit strange. It isn't particularly unusual, for a muggle born witch or wizard to not have any magical siblings. However, it _is _ unusual for a family to have five children, but only _two_ students at Hogwarts. Sarah even has a twin, and he_ isn't_ a wizard, but her older brother, Ben, currently works for the Ministry. Go figure.

Sarah has stood by me for as long as I have known her. Well, in everything except Quidditch, which is understandable, given that we're in different houses. She usually cheers for Gryffindor though, when I'm playing, unless we're against Hufflepuff.

I don't really remember how exactly we met, but I know that it was sometime during our first year. Probably during Transfiguration. Since then, we've been fast friends. Sure, we have our disagreements, but usually we just stay away from each other when we get mad, instead of yelling at each other.

Honestly, I don't know what I would do without her. Yeah, I love my boys, but there are somethings that they just can't do for you: girl talk, for example.


	20. Seamus

**This is my first chapter in AGES. I'm so sorry. School has left me with absolutely no time to write. :(  
****If you feel like being extra generous and cheering me up, leave a review! Please? **

* * *

Seamus Liam Finnegan (the Second).

Where do I even start?

At first, we hated each other. Well, he hated me; I was just indifferent.

He was jealous that I got on the team before he did - I made the team halfway through my first year, and he and James, as second years, were still only reserves.

After a while, though, we became good friends. He, James, and I are somewhat inseparable. I guess that hours of flying in all kinds of foul weather does that to people. And needless to say, the three of us have gotten into our fair share of mischief in the past four years...

And now…simply put, he's my boyfriend. I won't get into all the sappy stuff, but I love him. I really do. We've been through rather a lot together.

Neither of us really consciously decided to be a couple, it just kind of happened. One minute we had just won an incredible Quidditch match, and the next, we were snogging on the pitch. In front of the entire school. Oops. And well...that kind of decided things for us.


End file.
